prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Karen Parker
I think she derserved to die --Ryan Pierce 16:41, 25 June 2009 (UTC)Bioshock54 course she did, deceiving bitch lol Hey guys. i no this is an M rated game, but could we keep the language to a G or PG rating? thx--Supermutantslayer450 01:57, 25 August 2009 (UTC) she did deserve it, no doubt about that, but i think it would of been better if you got a web of intruge node from her, also if theres a prototype 2, dont know about anybody else but i'd like to see mercer going againts oriah, seeing a little kid with the same powers as alex....basically fighting yourself, and if he could consume people that would add to the challenge Whos oriah? did u mean Pariah? --Supermutantslayer450 22:17, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Dude this is a M-Rated game,This game drops more F-bombs than Ryan Seacrest when he stubbs his toe,and to any Seacreest fans this is a metaphor. Yeah sorry, been a while since I played the game, I meant Pariah It is unlikely by that point she knew anything he didn't, and dealing with her really was just revenge then, so unless you want to see some node about her and Mercer on their first date or something...but that doesnt give insight to the virus or anything. Miumaru 08:42, May 13, 2010 (UTC) So... the rest of idioticy of P2 is also accepted by fans as cannon?;) Hello there, "Even though the cut-scene does not show her fate, Activision has confirmed that she was killed by Mercer in the lift. [2] *After the confrontation, Karen is not accessible as the Disguise power. *Also note that Karen is not in the web of intrigue targets list, which means Alex had not retained any memory. *These two facts together may indicate Karen was not absorbed (like his other targets) but simply killed with any of his various battle armaments; leaving the corpse behind." ^the current state of affairs. Their "confirmation" looks like the last minute decision ie another fuck up. Most likely even by the people, who made that poster. Likewise Pariah never existed for these people. Because they haven't found a place for him. Or Ragland. In the game called Prototype 2. Which ended this franchise forever:D What we have instead: 1)no EP reward for mission; 2)no health orb absorbed(she's a scientist and a member of Blackwatch organisation, not civilian:P); 3)no memories even if web of intrigue was left mostly untouched by the player. What happened as a result of this "betrayal"(Karen never betrayed Alex btw, only Blacklight and even then she was still pressured into cooperation as the WoI shows)? A bit of pain, a bit of inconvenience, PARASITE that helped to save Dana from Greene and personal meeting with Captain Cross. Whom Alex isn't attacking without at least listening to even before he gets a memo that he was the Informant(and up until now, he WAS an informant. Cross is consumed right before their second meeting in person on peer ie he already helped Alex in hopes he can help save NY). Alex still cares for Dana, he still cares for the city to risk a nuke to the ass in some twisted hope to fix his own mistakes, he cooperates with millitary on multiple occasions and speaks curses about Taggart for dooming the city when they almost won and for making him kill all the marines. He also slowpokes around McMullen if you've forgotten... And this man will pursue someone, who actually cared for him and was pressured into helping for "revenge"? To kill her. Just to be extra edgy? I see no evidence and no motivation, only a false accusation on the part of repeated sex offender of this franchise ie Activision. Karen Parker was just scared shitless in elevator after having a few words spoken to her, final fate unknown. As is the final fate of this series. Have a nice day! -Arklyte 22:20, January 26, 2020 (UTC)